Na Vida Real Existem Finais Felizes?
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Enquanto Draco encarava um dia cinzento de outono pela janela à espera de palavras que iriam confortálo, não imaginava que elas viriam como punhais com a escuridão do céu. O verdadeiro vilão para aqueles dois seria a distância...


**Na vida real existem finais felizes? **

Para ele restava apenas uma coisa que o mantinha em pé: um amor. Estava tendo uma triste vida, em um país distante da Inglaterra. Era um homem desacreditado no mundo bruxo, todos desconfiavam de seus atos, e ele havia cometido um grande erro.

Encontrava-se sentado em frente a uma larga janela que mostrava um dia frio, úmido e solitário de outono lá fora, em um constante começa a chover e para de chover, que não acabava mais. As folhas amareladas eram espalhadas pelo vento habilidosamente, como se houvessem mãos femininas invisíveis as empurrando em movimentos solenes. No momento não caia um pingo d'água do céu enegrecido pelas nuvens. Quando reparara longínqua a vinda de uma coruja, Helena, seu coração pulsou de forma esperançosa. Aquela coruja era a que sua amada adquirira nos últimos anos, forte o suficiente para enfrentar toda a distância que havia entre os dois. Suas penas negras pareciam opacas naquele dia, enquanto seu vôo inebriava-o intensamente. Algo dentro de si dizia que não deveria esperar tanto por aquela carta, entretanto, era impossível para si não estar ansioso.

A coruja negra pousara na borda da janela, ela parecia entristecida, enquanto projetava seu rosto para frente, para que ele a acariciasse com suas mãos incrivelmente brancas, grandes e frágeis. Pois então desenrolou ansiosamente o pergaminho, enlouquecido para devorar as palavras que tanto o apoiavam em momentos difíceis...

"_Draco,_

_Estou escrevendo esta carta para dizer que não dá mais._

_Eu mal consigo respirar, eu não posso deixar a Inglaterra, eu não posso. Eu não o culpo por estar no Canadá enquanto estou aqui, mas... a vida está nos fazendo viver distantes. Eu não posso deixar este lugar. Tenho que ajudar todos a reerguerem Hogwarts, tenho que cuidar dos filhos de Rony e Hermione, merecedores de crescerem no país em que seus pais cresceram e morreram dignamente._

_Eu sei que minha paixão repentina por você foi surpreendente, revolucionária, eu te amo muito. Mas eu não me consolo apenas em lembrar que você está vivo. Sim, eu poderia viajar para ver você aí, mas não tenho muito para gastar, tanto dinheiro, como tempo, que teria para vê-lo uma vez por ano, talvez. E para mim do que adianta se irá doer mais ainda quando eu deixar seu novo país?_

_Fui a advogada que o Ministério mandou para defender seu caso, consegui provar e acreditar que você era inocente, que você era comandado por forças maiores, por uma certa covardia e fraqueza sua. Mas quem sou eu para falar de covardia? Talvez o meu medo de prosseguir seja uma covardia, eu não posso me ver livre dela. E eu infelizmente não posso prosseguir._

_Queria que você estivesse comigo, me protegesse, me acompanhasse em coquetéis hipócritas do Ministério e mostrasse que está junto comigo para aqueles velhos idiotas. Não há ninguém para me abraçar e lançar um olhar fulminante para aqueles velhos, e eu tenho que agüentá-los no meu ouvido, dando em cima de mim. Queria mostrar para todas as bruxas invejosas que estou com um homem como você, beijar você na frente delas e dizer que você é meu. _

_Entretanto, eu fui uma má advogada, apesar de provar sua inocência, não consegui fazer o juiz voltar com sua decisão e não deixar você com uma pena, dada por ainda ter cometido um erro grave. Consegui livrar você de Azkaban, entretanto não consegui fazer com que não fosse expulso de nosso país. Você é obrigado a viver aí, infelizmente._

_Sei que você pode me responder isto aqui dizendo que vai me mandar dinheiro para eu ir embora daqui com as "crianças idiotas" da Granger e do meu irmão, mas, me desculpe, eu não que-ro! Não posso deixar tudo isto daqui, um país pós-Voldemort, destroçado por "aquele que fora derrotado"..._

_Sei que o momento de dizer que estávamos apaixonados foi após nossa despedida, através de cartas (mais um passo meu com falta de coragem de dizer pessoalmente), mas é que na verdade eu só descobri que realmente estava apaixonada por você após sua partida, antes pensava que era apenas alguma atração (sentia medo também de minha atração, claro que eu ia ter insegurança em dizer que queria ficar com um Malfoy)._

_Entretanto, escolhi encerrar tudo por aqui. É o fim de algo que nem começou, afinal, ainda não tivemos nada. Mal consigo sorrir nestes últimos dias, e Harry me pediu em casamento, não posso negar, é uma chance de eu ser feliz, quem sabe, não esquento as chamas de um sentimento que talvez esteja guardado por ele? Desculpe te falar deste assunto, mas é que realmente quero que você me esqueça... Desculpa. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa..._

_Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas agora e minhas mãos estão trêmulas, escrevendo sobre meu maior fracasso e dor, ter que te deixar._

_Agora digo meu último adeus,_

_ass. Gina"_

Os olhos de Draco já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Por que ela tomara aquela decisão? Ela não o amava? Ele pagava para ela vir viver ao lado dele! Pensou também em outras mil coisas, em se arriscar indo para a Inglaterra, em mandar uma carta dizendo que ela não deveria fazer aquilo com ele, mandar dinheiro e dizer que era só um troco por tê-lo divertido um pouco, em forma de vingança... Mas descartou todas elas. Levantou em fúria e caminhou até a fogueira, jogando a carta com voracidade, iria fazer o que ela queria, esquecê-la. Queimaria tudo aquilo o que uma vez sentira por ela naquela carta de adeus.

-Pois então case-se com seu maravilhoso Potter e seja _infeliz _para sempre. - disse, o fogo refletia-se em seus olhos cinzentos e furiosos.

Virou-se de costas e viu Helena ainda na janela. Pegou um papel, escrevendo de forma trêmula, rápida e em letras grande:

"_Na vida real, não existem finais felizes."_

Amarrou o papel na pata da coruja, que fora embora em um vôo melancólico.

-Na vida real existem finais felizes? - perguntou quase em um sussurro, mais para si mesmo.

_What if you should decide / E se você decidisse_

_That you don't want me there in your life / Que você não me quer em sua vida_

_That you don't want me there by your side/ Que você não me quer ao seu lado_

_  
Oooooooh thats righ /Está certo_

_Let's take a breath, jump over the side /Vamos respirar, pular pra próxima etapa_

_Oooooooh that's right /Está certo_

_How can you know it when you don't even try /Como você pode saber se você nem tentar_

_Oooooooh that's right /Está certo_

**Fim**

N.A (específica para se _alguém_ ler): Certamente você notou que se os nomes forem trocados essa short é sobre nós dois. Você não acredita em um final feliz para nós? Quer que as coisas acabem assim, quer me esquecer e quer que eu realmente te esqueça? Por favor, me responda estas perguntas.

N.A (para o público geral): Gostaram? Esta é a minha primeira shortfic (mas teve um trechinho de música, he he, para quem só consegue escrever songfics até que tá bom). O trecho de música que botei é de What If do Coldplay (muito boooooooouaaa xD). Bem, a fic é o tanto auto-biográfica, mas ficou mais trágica do que em minha vida (sim, eu a escrevi após um pé na bunda), pois eu ainda acredito que posso ter momentos felizes com essa pessoa (e quem sabe um final feliz? xD).

É só, mandem reviews!

Victor Ichijouji


End file.
